


Bastard

by WarpedChyld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Copious use of the word bastard, Fluff, M/M, but its entirely appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: Bucky is all kinds of a bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).



> Okay so my first fic for this fandom and pairing. It is a thank you to Fawkes for letting me constantrly scream trashy Stucky ABO headcanons at her and was supposed to be for her prompt "Jealous possessive Bucky" but it got away from me.

Bucky Barnes was many things. Charming. Suave. Funny. Loyal. Brave. Victim. Assassin. Alive. Strong.

 

He would also be the first to admit he was one huge bastard.  Not literally as his parents had been married when he was  born.  The fact he was born a healthy 8lbs 10oz a mere 6 months after the wedding was counted as a miracle since premature births often led to small sickly babies that didn't survive.

 

No, Bucky Barnes was a bastard because right here, right now, he was ready to scare a pack of kids just to get them away from Steve so they could finish their date. Now normally he loved kids, would always be the first to stop and talk to them, let them see his bionic arm, even let the bolder ones swing from it.

 

A man has his limits though, and this was the first time in two months he and Steve both had a night off (here was more proof Bucky is a bastard, he bullied Clint into taking the debriefing from their last mission despite the archer being exhausted and nursing a sprained shoulder). 

 

They hadn't even had supper and yet there was Steve, crouched in the middle of a swarm of kids talking and laughing and signing anything they shoved at him. It didn't escape Bucky's notice that there were plenty of adults there getting things signed too.  It also didn't escape his notice that several of said adults were eyeing Steve like he was a treat they couldn't wait to devour.

 

Those people got the Winter Soldier glare and yup, more proof he was a jealous, possessive bastard because instead of guilt,  Bucky felt a thrill as they paled and scurried away. Sadly none took kids with them so Steve was still kept plenty busy. Bucky moved closer to try to stand behind Steve (NOT looming, Stevie) and tried to control his glare enough to not scare the kids. He didn't stop himself from assuming his regular expression, what Nat and Tony had called his "resting bitch face" and what he called his “I have no time for bullshit" face.

 

Steve just called it adorable and would kiss him on the nose. Oh and that led to more proof. Bucky had grabbed Steve and kissed him until he was a boneless, flushed, panting mess. Bucky had then gotten up to go make popcorn while everyone stared at Steve. Wasn't Bucky's fault he had virtually no shame left and couldn't resist a challenge, no matter how small, from Steve.

 

Bucky pulled his phone out real quick, absently using his left hand and heard a gasp. He looked up. Then down into the wide-eyed face of a little girl about 8 or 10.  There was a brief moment of wondering if he had scared her, but then he saw she had a prosthetic left arm as well. Bucky smiled. Not his “I'm going to hurt you and enjoy it” smile. No this was the smile that had everyone talking about what a handsome boy he was and such a heartbreaker; warm, inviting, caring. He was a rather charming and suave bastard when he wanted to be.

 

She smiled back, as delightfully fearless as only a kid could be and held out a permanent marker and her left arm. “Could you sign it The Winter Soldier, please? You’re my favorite Avenger!”

 

Bucky couldn’t help but beam, and think smugly “I _n your face, Stark,_ ”  even as he spoke aloud “Thank you very much...” and he waited for her name.

 

“Stevie,” she said proudly

 

Bucky blinked, and swallowed, but his smile never faltered, only grew warmer as he signed her arm, making sure to put The Winter Soldier.

 

It earned him a happy squeal and a huge hug before she went running to her parents. They gave Bucky grateful looks and he nodded at them then turned around to see Steve grinning at him.  Bucky made a face at him but then Steve's attention was dragged away again. This time though, it was by some kid's mom who was gushing at him and--oh HELL no.  Bastard. Jealous possessive bastard cuz like hell he was just gonna let some random person run their hands down HIS fella’s arms like THAT in front of him. And the look in that bitch's eye!

 

Bucky shoved his phone in his pocket and stepped forward to do...something. The already fading sunlight suddenly cut out as ominously black clouds filled the sky. Lighting jumped from cloud to cloud to ground  and thunder boomed so loudly even Bucky jumped. Instantly everyone scattered, parents grabbing their kids and hustling them home or at least to a safer location than out in the open. Bucky used the chance to grab Steve's hand and dragged him through the rapidly emptying park. Steve protested the whole time that they needed to get someplace safe since this looked to be a bad storm.

 

Bucky ignored him and didn’t stop till they got to the restaurant where he had made reservations. Once there, he took out his phone and almost instantly the clouds cleared. The sky was left a perfect shade of twilight purple, the early fall air crisp and cool. The streets, and restaurant, were decidedly uncrowded. Steve shot him a suspicious look.  Bucky just grinned and kissed him as he held the door open because he was one polite and courteous bastard.

 

As Steve went in, still looking a bit suspicious, Bucky sent off a text to Thor.

 

_It worked. Thanks again. Owe you one_.

 

He immediately got a reply back. 

 

_It was nothing, Friend Barnes. Enjoy your evening and bed your mate well_!

 

Bucky laughed. Yeah, he knew he was absolutely a bastard. A jealous, possessive, crafty, sneaky, charming, delightful, polite and courteous bastard.

  
But above all else, he knew he was one lucky bastard too.


End file.
